


Just For Tonight

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Series: Galaxies Together [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Comforting, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Making Out, Nightmares, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: “I lost my way...becauseyou were gone, Ashoka.”
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Galaxies Together [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Just For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> AU, set during S7. Anakin has a nightmare, and Ahsoka is there to comfort him.

Nights like these, the horrible images would pursue him relentlessly. He twitched and mumbled, opening his eyes only to be back on Tattooine. 

Flashes of the same images haunting him for what seemed like forever. His mother, the best part of him, dying in his arms. 

He could never escape it. Never escape the feeling of pure hatred he felt that night— a hatred that still lingers inside of him till this day.

Tonight was no different. She was laying in his arms, he could feel her dying— just as much as he could see it. Her hands were shaking, her breaths ragged… he wanted to do something—  _ anything _ ; But he could only just hold her, and cry. 

Listening to her last words, watching the light die out in her eyes...

_ “Master!”  _

His eyes opened and he blinked several times, breath coming in shallow pants like some sort of frightened animal. The figure above him slowly blurred into focus and it wasn't his mother. Striped lekku, blue eyes, revealing sleeping attire, mouth pulled into a worried grimace.

“Snips?”

A sigh of relief and her mouth twitched into a smile. “Yeah, yeah it’s me Skyguy.”

“I- what…” Anakin murmured, running a hand over his eyes. “What happened?” 

“You were dreaming. A nightmare from the sound of it.  _ Kriff _ , you were loud.”

Anakin winces, “Sorry.” It wasn’t like him to show weakness, let alone in front of his Padawan. 

Ahsoka shrugged, jest laced through her voice, “Just thank the stars that we're on this ship alone.”

Anakin offers her a halfhearted smile, moving to push himself in a sitting position, only to come to realize that the young Togruta was straddling his hips. His mouth opened to tell her to move, but was ultimately hushed when her hands came to cup his face, her eyes still glistening with worry.

“What… was the dream about?” Her voice was cautious, and her touch was gentle. He could sense the worry emitting from her through their bond, vibrating his very core. 

“It’s nothing,” He lies, his voice was hoarse and his eyes were closed. His face scrunched, trying to dispel the thoughts that plagued his brain. Ahsoka then leans her forehead on his, some strands of his dark hair plastered to his skin due to the thin sheen of sweat that formed there, but she didn’t care. Her thumbs caressed his cheeks, focusing on him. The pain that he carried, the regret, the anger…

She sees faces, hears names, recalls moments… 

All of them swim throughout her being. She’s amazed to see what type of war he was fighting… even during the night. It  _ pained _ her to feel this for him. Still, she perseveres; Trying to ease his pain, trying to remind him that she’s here for him, thanking him silently for allowing her to see his demons—

_ Allowing her to see his weakness. _

She projects as much peace as she could between them. Pulling him in slowly, wrapping him in her comfort. His mind both tries to fight it and tries to accept it, she doesn’t take no for an answer. 

Hands find her small wrists, and he breaks her concentration. Still, her eyes stay close— neither moving from their position. 

“I’ve done some bad things since you were gone, Snips.”

She caresses his cheeks softly with her thumbs, his grip doesn’t tighten to stop her. A flash of him giving into his anger to defeat Asajj, a brief peek into his and Obi-Wan's conversation regarding her, a line sticking out to her more than most. 

_ “How well would you sleep knowing I failed you?” _

His low voice and the touch of his warm hand now on her cheek brings her back to reality. “I lost my way…  _ because _ you were gone, Ahsoka,”

It was now his turn to caress her cheek, causing her breath to get caught in her throat. Anakin continues, his eyes still closed, 

“I thought I failed you…”

Ahsoka’s brows lowered into a thin line. Her eyes grew firm, “You didn’t fail me, I chose to leave on my own accord.”

Her hands move from his cheeks, down to circle his neck, playing idly with the soft hair there. 

“ _ I _ left  _ you _ .  _ I _ wasn’t there for  _ you… _ ” her eyes searched his now opened ones, “...If anything  _ I _ failed  _ you _ .” 

His hands moved from her cheek down to her waist, pulling her closer to him. He rests his head on her left shoulder. His lips press onto her skin, kissing it briefly. 

“You could  _ never _ fail me.”

Anakin lowers his head onto her warm shoulder once more. “I could’ve gone after you,” he mumbles against her soft skin.

Ahsoka sighs, resting her hands in his hair. “I wouldn’t have let you, you were needed here-“

Anakin’s grip tightens on her waist, causing her to gasp at the sudden action. She could hear the grit in his almost-muffled voice. “You were needed here too.”

_ Fair point.  _

Leaving the Council was an impulse move, an  _ emotional _ move— she knew that. Ahsoka could admit that leaving the Council in the long run was a bad move, but for the time… it was the best thing she could do for  _ her _ . Anakin did all he could for her, and she thanked him for that. But there were certain things that she had to handle on her own, and the feelings that she developed for him were clouding that, and making it harder for her to leave him.

She couldn’t change the past but she could do something about the future. She’s back, and they’re winning this war—  _ together _ . That has to account for something. 

“I’m here now, Master.” 

Her fingers curl almost possessively through his dark tresses. Ahsoka bites her bottom lip when she feels his non-metal arm rub the exposed skin of her lower back.

“Am I still needed?” She asks breathlessly. 

The question hangs in the air for a few heavy moments. Anakin lifts his head to meet her eyes, making the blue of her lekku darken. His hand that was on her lower back moves up slowly, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake, until it reaches under her back lek, and holds the back of her neck. 

_ His eyes settle on her lips.  _

Ahsoka notices this, but does nothing. She wants this, and Anakin knows it. His metallic hand squeezes her thigh; soft and smooth— yet firm.

_ She’s heaven underneath his fingers.  _

“Always.”

Ahsoka smiles. Saying his name, before closing the gap in between them.

His lips almost immediately parted to deepen the kiss, holding her neck in place so that she doesn’t move away from him too soon. He wanted to savor this, remember every moment of her against him. 

The smell of her, the taste of her, how she reacts to his tongue, how she reacts to his hands… everything. 

_ Her.  _

Ahsoka’s hands move from his hair to his face again, sending him signals of what she wanted. She liked how he was kissing her, flashes of bright colors emitting her happiness without words.

Her body, shifting in his lap, was heaven, but dangerous. Her mouth was too sweet. Her body, too responsive.

He tried to pull back, close the kiss, but Ahsoka’s fingers left his hair to catch his face, keeping his lips against hers. She opened her mouth wider under his and made the sweetest noise in the back of her throat.

" _ Anakin _ ."

" _ Ahsoka _ .”

They breathed each other’s names. He didn't know what he was going to say when all of this was over, but for now that was enough.

Ahsoka’s lips started moving more insistently against his, wanting but sure, and her hand kept urging him closer still. Then he felt it— warm and wet— Ahsoka’s tongue, grazing his bottom lip.

Anakin groaned without meaning to, and Ahsoka kissed harder. Sat up further in his lap, she leaned forward into his mouth even more.

He knew this wasn't supposed to happen like this. That they needed to stop and talk, he needed to make sure Ahsoka knew what was going on. That she wanted this the same way he did. But he couldn't.  _ Not yet. _

He used the hand holding her neck and stilled her head momentarily so he could dip in, take each lip between his carefully. Then finally, taste them. Ahsoka’s breath caught in her throat when he brushed his tongue softly against her bottom lip, tasting it.

Anakin pulled away to check her face, to ask her anything, but again, she pulled his mouth back to hers.

“Don’t,” she murmured, opening her mouth under his and making it hard to think. 

Ske kept kissing him like she'd done it a thousand times before, and pressing her body against his. She kept moaning and sighing and Anakin was half-insane and it hadn't been two minutes.

Then she leaned her weight back, against his arm. His body followed her lead without question, and a second later he had her on her back. Under him. One hand on her neck and the other on her thigh, her body rounder and softer than he was used to feeling. 

_ She was heaven. _

Ahsoka’s arms slid up his back, wrapped around him, and he kissed her harder. He took everything her open mouth offered. Ahsoka fell back, the desperate edge of her kisses stayed, but she gave him the lead. Anakin felt her give it up to him, follow his cues, and react to his body.

She was soft and beautiful and warm and after so long without her touch— the only touch that mattered— all he wanted to do was lay here and soak it in. It seemed like that was what Ahsoka wanted too. Her body shifted closer to his, her arms huddled close between them. Her thigh slowly moved up to rest against his own.

_ Warm _ . It was heaven to be unfrozen.

Anakin was opening his mouth to somehow find the words to tell her the emptiness he felt without her. To find some way to express how lost he had been without making her feel guilty. To let her know how at rest and at peace he felt now, laying here against her. Where they were meant to be.

But he doesn’t say anything. Everything he wants to say and the answers to unasked questions were found against her lips. Smiling, he brings his hand up to cup her jaw nearly swallowing her whole cheek, but they both leaned in together, and with a soft, electric kind of jolt, their lips met in the middle.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a smut one-shot tying into this one. As of now— I wanted to keep this one clean. Let me know if you’re interested, though.


End file.
